


What He Owed Her

by ShinSolo



Category: Green Day, Murderdolls, Slipknot
Genre: Adultery, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSolo/pseuds/ShinSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie Joe arrives home late and revisits the nights events in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Owed Her

It was a quarter to three in the morning when Billie Joe pulled into his driveway and killed the engine. He checked his reflection in the rear-view mirror, adjusted the buttons on his shirt, tightened his tie, and finally slipped his wedding ring back on.  
  
"Perfect," he said, his reflection smiling back at him.  
  
As he got out of the car, he already had the perfect alibi.  
  
Mike and he had gone out for drinks after work.  
  
It was not a lie. He would just leave out who he had left the bar with and what had happened after they left.  
  
Adrienne could not know everything. Not because he did not care about her, or because he did not love her, but because he knew it would break her heart if he told her, and he figured he owed her that much.  
  
 _She_ truly loved him with all her heart, and with out her he would not have his beautiful children whom _he_ loved with all his heart.  
  
The front door was locked and he cursed softly to himself as he fumbled with the key in the dark.  
  
"You could have at least left the porch light on," he mumbled.  
  
Inside, the house was equally dark. The only light came from the upstairs hallway which the kids insisted be kept on at all hours of the night.  
  
He quietly climbed the stairs and entered the room of his youngest son. After watching him sleep for a few moments, Billie Joe pressed a kiss to the child's forehead and pulled the blanket over his shoulders.  
  
Behind him, the floor boards creaked.  
  
"Where have you been?" Adrienne asked, her voice fuzzy from sleep.  
  
Billie Joe pressed his index finger to his lips and smiled.  
  
"Mike and I went out for drinks after work and lost track of time. I'm sorry I woke you up, baby," he said smoothly before he kissed her gently, his arms wrapped around her waist. "Let's get you back to bed."  
  
She did not complain or question as she allowed her husband to lead her back to bed. Her hand reached for him when he tucked her in and he took it in his own, squeezing it gently.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm not leaving."  
  
Adrienne smiled, her eyes already shut.  
  
"I love you," she whispered, more out of habit than need.  
  
He pressed his lips to her forehead much like he had with his son moments before and went into their bathroom.  
  
Once more before the mirror he smiled. The bathroom lighting revealed a mark on his throat left behind from his previous encounter.  
  
"You son of a bitch . . ."  
  
Billie Joe started the shower and slowly undressed, remember the hands of the one who had undressed him only hours before.  
  
When the water hit his bare skin he was already hard, and as he leaned against the back wall of the shower he pretended it was Jordison's lips around his cock, not his own hand.  
  
When he had entered that bar with Mike he had not had the faintest idea of what the night would hold in store for him. But from the moment his eyes had locked upon Joey Jordison, he had known what he wanted.  
  
Joey had entered the bar like he owned it. His long black locks reflected what light could be found in the dim atmosphere of the bar and his black painted nails were flawless.  
  
"I know you," he said as he took the seat next to Billie Joe and Mike. "Joey Jordison. Slipknot. Murderdolls."  
  
"We know, Joey," Mike had said when Billie found his voice trapped inside of him. "What brings you to our neck of the woods?"  
  
"Not much. Just here to record a few songs for Slipknot before heading out. Thought I'd get out of the hotel a while and find something to do, but there is not that much here."  
  
"Yeah, we know the feeling. Feel free to join us. Billie and I just left the studio ourselves."  
  
"I think I just might do that," he said, obviously looking Billie over. "That is if you don't mind."  
  
"No . . . No, I don't," Billie had replied, feeling very much like an idiot.  
  
The three of them sat there talking shit for about two hours before Mike looked at his watch and announced that he needed to leave before his wife called and threatened to make him sleep on the couch.  
  
Then he left, leaving Billie Joe and Joey alone.  
  
Billie Joe increased the speed of his hand and bit his bottom lip as he imagined Joey's hands running over him like they had that night in the back seat of Joey's car. Only he left out the part where the parking lot attendant had knocked on the car window warning _them_ that they needed to leave.  
  
Joey had grinned like the Chesser Cat before slipping the man a few bills warning _him_ to keep quiet about what he had just seen.  
  
Back at Joey's hotel room there had been no interruptions and the two of them were able to pick up where they had left off.  
  
Now as Billie Joe slid down the wall of the shower he could still taste Joey in his mouth and the images of him on top of him still lingered behind his closed eyes.  
  
Closer and closer he approached his end, the whole time telling himself it was Joey's hands and Joey's lips on him and not his own. His mouth fell open and every muscle in his body tightened as he desperately sought to hold the moment off just a little longer.  
  
When the moment came in which he could hold off no longer, he tightened his grip on himself one last time, and sent himself over the edge.  
  
In the first few seconds after he recovered he feared he had screamed out loud, and that his wife asleep in the other room or his beautiful children upstairs in their beds had heard him. But the only noise he could hear was from the water falling over his body from the shower.  
  
He closed his eyes for one last time and smiled, taking in a deep breath before he forced himself to stand up.  
  
The shower was turned off and once again he stood before the bathroom mirror. His hair dripped water onto his shoulders and to the towel around his waist.  
  
"No," he thought. "I can't tell her. I can't let her know. I can't break her heart. I owe her too much to break her heart."  
  
And as he turned the bathroom light off and slipped into bed next to her, he knew that the night's events could never be allowed to reoccur. Because he owed her that much.  
  
The women who loved him dearly, the devoted wife, the mother of his beloved children.  
  
He owed her that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 10/01/2006.


End file.
